lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Adventures of High Prince Imrahil part 7: journey to Dor-winion
Hello, all! High Prince Imrahil here! This is a landmark story because. . . it is the first one made with the help of my Loyal Editor Sam. He's also the one that caused this story to be a day late but. . . without further tarrying, here's the story! So says Herendil son of Eldecar in the Second Age of the Sun: I took in a great breath of sea air as the ship glided through the water. No, I wasn't in the Sundering Seas heading back to Numenor, I was in an Avari galleon sailing through the Sea of Rhun and bound for Dorwinion the Land of Wine. It had been a month since the Battle of Elves and Dwarves, and much had changed since then. Ithlion and Beauhunt, not wishing for another fight, took their warriors back to the Forests of Taur Rómen, and (much to the dismay of Warpig) took Sinthionel with them. Thorin wishing to defend his halls took most of his soldiers back to the Iron City. I myself stayed with the few Dorwinion warriors who had survived the battles. They may not have been Numenoreans or Edain, but they were human, and that was enough for me. Thus bidding Ithlion, Thorin, and Warpig farewell, I headed crossed the Sea of Rhun with the Dorwinion swordsman to help defend Caras Sant (The capitol of Dorwinion) from attack. We were now half way through the voyage, and I looked at these men in a whole new light: There was something noble about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were tall and fair, they carried great broadswords, they were great seamen, and they had large shields. They seemed almost Numenorean. One night I asked the Captain about it. "In all my travels" I said "I have never seen such a noble people, yet surely they do not have Numenorean blood. From a young age I was taught that the Men of the East were wicked and barbaric. Yet now you and your men seem to have more splendor and majesty then the greatest champions of my people. How is that? "Though they come not often" the captain replied "occasionally we have visitors from Numenor, and they, like you, gazed at us in wonder. Herendil, we have a heritage that traces through the tangled lines of history. Adani, they called us, the Eldar of old, and we were here before the Edain gathered their rewards for their heroism in Beleriand; but, as not all elves went West, neither did the men we were all go West. We were the precursors of the House of Hador, later known so well for their tragic heroes rather than their wondrous wines. Does that answer your question, friend? I gazed at the captain in wise wonder. "So your people" I said "from them came Hurin and Turin, the greatest mortal warriors of all time! You have heritage greater then ours!" "We are not as powerful as we once were" he said sadly "Many years of battles with the Easternlings and the orcs have greatly lessened our numbers. Still, Herendil, we have strength though it drains from the land day by day." "Then why do you fight" I asked "a battle you can't win?" "We are the Atani," he said, standing upon the bow of the ship, and looking towards the West "as all good men were before Beleriand, and we will fight for our friends: both Elves and Men. These we would choose to die for and with, and the East is no friend, leaving Mordor and the Shadow in Mirkwood. There is no choice about it, Herendil: we shall fight to whatever ends." The words were so noble, and the speaker so majestic that for a moment I thought I was looking at Hurin himself, shouting his battle cry at Dagor Dagorath. All my life I was told that Numenoreans were the greatest and most superior beings on earth. How they were blessed by the gods, and how they were the most noble and most powerful race in MiddleEarth. But now as I saw this brave young captain of Dorwinion I was forced to reconsider my views. I took my leave and went below deck to think. Could it be possible that my views of MiddleEarth were mistaken? That perhaps there were races nobler and stronger then my own? That is not what I was told in Numenor. Suddenly my ponderings were interrupted by a sailor knocking on my door. "Sir!" he said "We've spotted land!" I jogged above deck to survey Caras Sant from afar. It glimmered like a case of jewels in the setting sun, and so beautiful was it, that I thought I had been taken to Tol Eressa. The ship pulled into the harbor, and all round I saw the tall seawalls and the great towers that defended them. The sea walls were made of purple stone, and in the setting sun, it showed like Jasper. Painted upon it were scenes of ancient history from The East. Then to my uttermost amazement rose a great statue in the midst of the harbor, so large that it dwarfed any mountains I had ever seen. The statue, the Dorwinion captain told me, depicted Elfwine the Strong, third king of Dorwinion. In one hand he held a goblet of wine, representing Dorwinion's unbreakable economy. The other hand was clasped upon the hilt of his sword, representing that Dorwinion was not afraid to protect its interests. Thee statue was greater then anything I had ever seen, and I stood in silent awe. The sound of harps drifted through the salty seaair, and singing, fairer then even elves. We tied up the ship to the dock, and climbed up the white steps that led out of the harbor and into the city. As we walked onto the street we were stopped by a company of riders in shining mail with purple cloaks. "Hail, warriors!" called the captain of the riders "We have heard of your great deeds and have come to escort you to the Palace of Elfwine to meet King Gram II." "With honor" said our leader. We went down the road, and to either side there were the citizens if Dorwinion casting fair smelling flowers upon the path. "Hail the conquering heroes!" they shouted in the Avari tongue "May the deeds of Herendil never be forgotten! They have delivered us from the Black Tide!" Rather embarrassed from this greeting, I rode on in silent pondering. This great city was far fairer then Numenor had ever been. How was it that these people were so much more prosperous then mine, even though the gods blessed Numenor greatly? Finally we arrived at the Palace of Elfwine, which looked more like an elven hall then a palace of men. The guards opened the gates without a word, and thus we were ushered into the VintnerCourt where the King of Dorwinion and the Avari High Council ruled. There was not one throne, but twelve. They were positioned in a large semicircle in which I was the center. Fair elves and men sat upon each throne, and upon the center throne, which was more elaborate then any of the others, sat King Gram II, Lord of Dorwinion. "Welcome, noble Herendil!" said the King of Dorwinion "What brings you to the coastal city of Caras Sant?" "I have heard many tales of this city" I said "and now that I see it in it's full glory, I will do everything in my power to protect it. The King of Dorwinion looked at me with a questioning glance. "What are you trying to say, Herendil?" he said "speak plainly." It was thus that I made one of the most important decisions of my life. To his surprise, I handed him the hilt of my sword and knelt at his feet. "Brave lord of the East!" I said "I have seen the wonders of Dorwinion and this is my decision! I swear now an oath: I, Herendil, swear to uphold the laws and direction of Dorwinion, and I shall serve the VintnerCourt until my end. It is my wish if you allow it, my king that I would become a member of the Thorn Knights and dwell here in Dorwinion for all my days." The king was greatly surprised, and as was even myself, hearing these words. "Warrior of Numenor!" said King Gram "You shall be not a member of the Thorn Knights." I was saddened by this greatly, but now he spoke again "You shall, however" he said "become a member of the High Paladins: You are a brave warrior so you will be a member of my personal bodyguard!" This was beyond all hope! "Thank you, my king!" I said Turning to a knight beside him, the king said "Forthwin! Show this man to the armoury, and when he is in his proper armour, place him as captain of the Eole, our flagship. His Numenorean heritage will serve us well there." And thus I became a member of the High Paladins, greatest order in all of Dorwinion. High Prince Imrahil(Temp Mod)Lord of Dol Amroth (Fill My Mailbox) 23:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts